A wide variety of systems have been developed to engage two or more components together. Push through or snap lock connectors in particular allow a user to simply push one component onto another. Connected components can also be separated with the application of a large enough force to pull these components apart.
These types of push through snap lock connection systems have been used to good effect to mount panels to substrate structures like walls, floors and ceilings. A representative example of this type of push through panel connection system is disclosed in US patent publication number US2009/0271970. This type of push through connection system allows heavy panels to be securely attached to a substrate, and also easily and quickly removed if required.
The connectors used in these types of systems are generally formed from plastic materials. Although plastics are an inexpensive material they are not necessarily suited for all applications. Metal connectors can provide advantages in terms of the overall strength and durability of the connector formed, and when properly seated on a substrate or panel metal connectors can support relatively heavy loads.
Plastic clip systems are also not appropriate when a surface used to mount panels is formed from a fire rated wall or similar. In these applications plastic clips could fail in the event of a fire, and potentially could degrade the thermal isolation provided by a firewall.
However metal connectors are by their very nature rigid and have limited tolerances for inaccuracies or misalignment in the placement of components. Variations in ambient temperature can result in the expansion and contraction of the materials of both a panel and a mounting substrate. Thermal expansion and contraction effects can in turn result in misalignment of the various push together components of the connector system—potentially resulting in panels rattling or producing other unwanted noise effects.
It would therefore be of advantage to have an improved connector which addressed any or all of the above issues or at the least provide the public with an alternative choice. In particular it would be of advantage to have an improved connector assembly which could be formed from metal or any other suitable fire resistant strong and durable material, and which allowed for greater tolerance in the positioning of connector components.